Throw my ball?
by fremontdenver
Summary: Adventures of King Edward and Queen Nancy with Destiny, their dog, Muffin and baby Loreena
1. An interruption

"Throw my ball!"

Nancy looked up from buckling her slippers to see her big, slobbery Labrador, Muffin, standing in her room with a ball in its mouth. "Come here," she motioned to the dog as she put her foot into the next shoe. She grabbed the ball and threw it down the hallway. "That should keep him quiet," she thought to herself. Tonight she was going to spend some time with her friends at the nursing home. Nancy always loved to bring hope and joy to those less fortunate than her. Ever since she started Bible Study she began to have a change of heart where she pined to help the poor, the forgotten and the lonely.

"Throw my ball!"

The dog had returned, with his eyes beaming at Nancy. "Sorry, Muffin, but I don't have any time I've got to get ready!" she said.

"Throw my ball?" said the dog, with his ears back and a hurtful look in his eyes.

"Why don't you go play with one of the servants…." asked Nancy, putting a coat on. "Madom…if you wouldn't mind…I have been playing for the last three hours….and would like a break," peered a voice down the hall. Nancy flinched. "Oh," she said, "I'm sorry, Muffin, but I've got a lot of work to do, tonight I visit the nursing home, midnight I go to a conference, tomorrow morning I visit…""NANCY!" cried Edward from down the stairs, "come here quick!" Something must have been up, he sounded really excited. Nancy wondered what it could possibly be. She grabbed her purse and walked down the hallway to stairs, only to be followed by Muffin. However, when as she began to make her way down stairs muffin pushed her and tripped her. "Oww! Owww! Oww!" Nancy cried as she hit the steps tumbling down the stairs and rammed her head from wall to wall. She tripped over Muffin and he tumbled to. PLOP!

"Oh man," Nancy moaned as she lay on the floor at the bottom. Then Muffin plopped on her and hit his head against hers.

"Oh man!"

As she opened her eyes she saw Edward standing over her.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm al…." Nancy barely had time to finish when Edward pulled her by the hand and dragged her, running to the front door saying "that's good!" Muffin, who was also alright, barked and followed them. What could have possibly gotten into Edward.

Nancy jaw dropped as she saw who was at the front door. "Look, Look!" cried Edward, jumping up and down.

At the door was a giant, 6 foot tall stork with a blue cap on, a blue bib, and a blue bundle handing from its bill.

"What the hell?" Nancy said to herself.


	2. A package from a stork

"Sign here please…" said the stork holding out a pen. Edward took the little blue bundle and cradled it in his arms. He opened the bundle and inside there was a little tiny newborn baby who smiled up at him. "Awwww, hello there little girl! I love you, I'm your daddy!" Nancy thought everyone had gone mad.

"I ordered one in the mail, darling, I was going to tell you…but I didn't know it came so quickly.. I must have accidentally checked 'rush delivery'. "

"Oh, okee."

"Oh and I ordered one for destiny too…I don't know when its going to come though."

"This is how babies are made in Andalasia? Of course! I'm a cartoon!" Nancy thought to herself.

Then she looked at the little one. The baby had hair the color of Edward's and a face like hers. She was overwhelmed with her cuteness. Nancy kissed her husband.

"There is however, a minor glitch that happened during her production…" said the stork. "What is it?" both her parents jumped in fright. They were hoping she didn't have a disability. "Nothing to worry about, its just…" "just what?" Edward asked "Just she was born with a tail!" Nancy and Edward looked at each other.

"Throw my ball!" cried muffin.

They decided to name her Loreena.


	3. A secret passageway

In fairyland, no VIP needed bodyguards. Unlike the USA, the head-of-state could go wherever he wanted whenever he wanted. Besides if anything happened he could just call on his animal friends to help him. Nancy didn't want bodyguards anyway.

Edward's castle seemed so huge. Nancy estimated there had to have been at least three hundred rooms in it. She was really appreciative to have a castle let alone a house at all! What a move from the apartment. Nancy wanted to explore it all, except for the moat…there were trolls down there. Edward was giving Nancy a tour of the castle. They were in the library. How marvelous it was! There were many cherry-wood bookshelves, each around 20 feet high. The room was lined with red carpet and a huge, glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. "Come here, Nancy, I want to show you something," said Edward pointing toward one of the bookshelves. "This is so awesome, what more could I want in a library?" said Nancy to herself. "Watch what happens when I pull this book," said Edward.

Nancy watched as a trap door opened on the floor. Down it was a set of rickety old stares with cob webs all over. Down the stairs seemed a void of darkness. "Wow!" said Nancy looking down them. "I know, I wow everyone." thought Edward.

"I mean that is so neat! I didn't know the castle has secret passageways!"

"Yes there's a lot of them actually. This one leads down to my mother's spell room. I was actually planning on going down there be but I haven't been down there since my father died. I might clean it out and turn it into something like a gymnasium or a pool or something. I was never aloud down there. But now that mother's gone I'd like to see it. Will you come with me, darling?"

Asking Nancy if she wanted to explore a passageway was like asking a kid if they wanted to ride a pink pony. Of course she'd do it. She and Edward excitedly wondered down the wooden steps. Edward pulled a lantern from a hole in the dusty wall.

Nancy held Edward's hand as they tip toed down the endless flight of steep, twisted stairs. Then the lantern went out. "I can't see a thing!" cried Nancy. "Don't worry there's a light down there somewhere."

"Throw my ball!" cried a voice from the darkness.

"What the…aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Nancy screamed as she tripped over something furry and started tumbling down the stares. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" she cried every time she hit a stair. She landed smack on her face.

"Nancy! Are you okay?" called her husband frantically. Nancy rubbed her bent nose.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think I finally reached the bottom. And I think that dog is following us! Why did we get a dog anyway?"

Edward found a match and lit the lantern.

The room was full of lanterns. Edward started lighting them. Now they could see better. "Wow…look at this place…"

The ceiling must have been 70 feet high, the walls were carved out of a cavern. Everything was dusty. The furniture was twisted. There were all types of weird gadgets and apparatuses. There was a chair with a long thin tub going through it, a spinning wheel with a giant prick on it, a meat hook attached to a pulley and a pillory attached to a wheel.

Edward and Nancy marveled at everything they saw.

"Hey Nancy, come look at this!" Edward said pointing to what looked like a large microwave with a plunger attached to it. "This is my father's duplicating machine! He spend years working on this. I was made to solve the problem of famine."

Edward took a pebble on the ground and put it in the machine. He pressed a couple buttons and then the number 50. Out of the plunger came 50 more pebbles. "You can do that with corn," said Edward.


	4. Too much to drink

A few days later…

"It's so nice you guys could come over!" said Nancy as she sat down on the table. They had just finished dinner and were seated playing cards. Edward and Nancy were so glad to see Robert and Giselle again. They had invited them to spend a few nights in Andalasia.

"Its almost our first anniversary!" said Robert. "I know, said Nancy "I went back to New York the other day and bought something for just for the occasion. I figured were should have a little anniversary party together." Nancy called the waiter, who brought out a huge wine bottle on a cart.

"Oh Nancy, you shouldn't have! That was so kind of you." "A special drink for a special occasion! I know its not your anniversary yet, but while you're here I figured we should have something planned." said Nancy Robert knew Edward and Giselle had no idea what wine was. This would be there first time trying it.

They all had some drinks. "Boy that was very good!" cried Giselle. "I've never had wine before! What is it?"

"Its made from grapes," said Robert. "Can I have some more?" asked Giselle. "Sure said Robert.

As they sat playing card Giselle had a third drink, then a fourth, then a fifth, then a sixth.

"Robert, does she know that has alcohol in it?" asked Nancy. "Whats alcohol?" asked Edward as he looked at his stack of three aces.

" Giselle, honey, I think you've had enough." A waiter came and took the wine out to the kitchen!Giselle laughed. "I'll be right back." Then Giselle went to the kitchen and had a seventh and an eigth drink.

Giselle could barely walk back to her room. She was slumped on Roberts shoulder and singing a song with incoherent words.

"Daddy, what happened to Giselle?" asked a bewildered Morgan.

"Nothing, sweetheart, she's just sick." "Poor Giselle!"

"Peaches n' cream you know what I meeeeeeaaaaan?" shouted Giselle.

They got to their room and laid Giselle on the bed. "Why don't you go to sleep now honey?" soothed Robert to his saggy eyed wife.

In the middle of the night, Giselle awoke. Morgan and Robert were sleeping. She tiptoed out of the room, through the hallway and down to the kitchen.

Place title on first page of text, 1 double-space above the first line or first heading. Title does not count as a level of heading.

Level 2 heading


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rose early in the morning. Everything was quiet. Morgan was the first one to awake. She shrugged her shoulders as she lifted the covers. She was worrying all night about Giselle. She asked the past evening if there was any way she could help Giselle but her dad hurried her off with a stern "go to your room please." Then he put his hands in his face and sighed while Giselle lay passed out on the bed.

Morgan was anxious to see if Giselle was alright. She opened the door to her parent's room quietly and began to tip toe in when she realized only her dad was alone in the bed. Morgan shut the door and then looked in several other rooms only to find Giselle was not there. She then went to her father to see if he knew where Giselle was, and most importantly, if she was alright.

"Dad," she whispered pushing him up and down, "where's Giselle I can't find her?" Robert's hand felt the pillow next to him only to find no one there. "She must have gone to the bathroom," he said.

"She's not in there!" replied his daughter. "The kitchen?" he asked. "Not in there either!" Morgan repeated. "She wasn't in the dining room either?" Morgan shook her head. Robert sat up. "Let me go find her, she must be around here somewhere! Go back to sleep, Morgan." Morgan was too worried about Giselle to sleep. Robert then allowed her to come along.

They covered one long hallway and then another. Still no sign of Giselle! They checked the kitchen, the banquet hall, the dining room, the poolside…no Giselle!

"Maybe we should wake someone up, Daddy," Morgan asked clenching her fists.

"No! We don't need to be alarmed. She's probably around here somewhere!" Robert assured her, but inside he was worried. They went into the library.

"Wow, this library is huge!" Morgan stared wide-eyed at the plethora of books, the giant crystal chandelier then the marble statues near the study desks.

Then, suddenly a red haired woman came over to where Morgan was. "Giselle!" cried Morgan, running to embrace her. "Daddy I found her!"

Robert ran over to where the lady was. "Giselle!" uttered Robert angrily. "Where on earth have you been! We've been looking all over for you!"

The lady's eyes grew wide, taken back by Robert's response. "I just was in the dungeon!" she replied, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"What do you mean who are you?"

"I don't know who you are! What are your names?"

Robert thought Giselle really must be drunk. He was upset that Giselle had been so careless around Morgan. He grabbed her arm and planned in his mind what he was going to say when Morgan left them alone "come on Giselle, come on Morgan lets go back to the…..WOE!"

Another red head woman appeared from another bookshelf walkway. "Hey! How are you!" she waved.

Robert looked at the first woman, then the second woman. They both looked identical to Giselle.

"Uh…Giselle?" asked Morgan just as bewildered as her dad.

"Hey, did you see this book!" a third red head woman called out from the book.

Robert let go of the first lady's arm. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

The first redhead lady smiled. "I'm Giselle 001," she replied, "and this is Giselle 016 and Giselle 121!" The two other ladies bowed. "We came from the dungeon!"

"Golly! Is there any more people like you?"

"You should come and see! There is 200 of us!"

The redhead lady lead Robert to the dungeon. He almost choked at what he saw! There was nearly 200 Giselles chatting, singing, jumping and skipping about the place! Morgan's mouth gaped open.

Giselle had fallen into the cloning machine!


End file.
